


Sharp Dressed Man

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, episode 413
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's suit for Chin's hearing has unintended consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> One-off coda, no relation whatsoever to my series, and all uxseven's fault. He is an evil influence on the bunnies. :)

Steve sighed over the pile of paperwork on his desk. With the rest of his team gone, just settling back in, or completely distracted, he had more than his usual share of paperwork, and he was starting to think the best way to finish it would be with a lighter. Or matches, he wasn't picky.

"You! You have some explaining to do"

Steve dropped his pen and looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway, looking like Steve had just run four red lights, and still better than anything Steve had seen in days. Six days, to be exact. Since Danny had left. Steve jumped up and rounded the desk. "You're back! 

"Yes, Steven, I'm back. And you are in trouble."

Steve stopped a few feet from him, frowning. "I thought you weren't supposed to land for a couple of hours."

"Really? Because Kono knew I had landed."

Steve's frown deepened. "How do you know that?"

"For the same reason that you are in trouble."

"I'm not following."

Danny pulled out his phone. "Well, I had just taken Grace to Rachel's from the airport," he said, "and my phone beeped. So I glanced at this message from Kono and do you want to know what I saw?"

"Uh..." Steve wasn't so sure. "Yes?"

"This."

Steve looked at it. "Uh...okay?"

"Okay?" Danny's voice indicated that it was anything but. "Okay?" 

"Not okay?"

"No, this is not okay." Danny took a few steps forward and Steve had to fight the urge to back up. "Do you know what happened when I saw this picture, Steven?" 

Steve licked his lips, saw Danny's eyes flicker down to them before meeting his again. "Um...no?"

"I wasn't looking at the road, and I hit a guard rail. There are scratches on my pretty new car, Steven."

"I wasn't driving."

"Scratches! On my new car!"

"I didn't even send the picture!"

Which clearly didn't matter in Danny logic. "That's not the point!"

He needed a new offense. Fast. "Danny," he said, mirroring the pose from the picture. He watched Danny's eyes flicker down to where one of Steve's fingers was resting just inside his waistband. "I'm very sorry about your car."

"You should be," Danny muttered, eyes pulling away from Steve's waist with difficulty to meet Steve's once more.

"Can I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?"

"That depends. Will you bring your wallet?"

Steve nodded, stepping closer to Danny. "I'll do better than that--I'll bring the wallet in the pocket of that suit."

Danny swallowed. "Including the tie?" 

Steve nodded again, slowly. "Will you forgive me then?"

"Well," Danny said, licking his lips, "bring your wallet in that suit and I'll think about it." 

"Hey, Danny?" Steve said softly.

"Hm?"

Steve leaned in for a kiss, pausing first with his lips just against Danny's to murmur, "Welcome home." 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
